


【瞳耀ABO】人间烟火（New Year’s fireworks）

by guxingxi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxingxi/pseuds/guxingxi
Summary: *一家四口回家过年的温馨短文，文笔渣，请轻拍。*写于2019年2月4日除夕夜。
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【瞳耀ABO】人间烟火（New Year’s fireworks）

年关将近，大街小巷处处洋溢着喜庆的气氛。

然而对于人民警察来说，这值得欢庆的时刻，只是严峻考验的开始，毕竟歹徒犯罪的时候可不会专门避开节假日来。不过想想也是，他们要是能体谅人民警察的辛苦，也不会去作奸犯科了。

年底客流量大，汽车站、火车站等交通枢纽频发失窃案、抢劫案，民警忙得脚不沾地。专案组当然也没闲着，各路妖魔鬼怪仿佛年底冲业绩一样，你方唱罢我登场，生怕被别家抢了风头。

包sir来做最后的战前动员：“半个月之内破不了案——”

“罚扫一年厕所！”SCI的组员们已经学会了抢答。

工作量激增也就罢了，更要命的是，在办案之余，还要补上之前一直拖着没写的工作总结，以至于到了年底，各种文书堆积如山，组员们无不叫苦连天。

拖延一时爽，加班悔断肠。

这时候就显示出已脱单的好处了，另一半可以帮忙分担一半的工作量。SCI目前唯一的单身狗蒋翎已经孤军奋战了好几个通宵，眼睛红得跟兔子似的，白天都枕着抱枕补觉。

至于白sir，这个问题不存在的，作为一个完美主义的强迫症患者，今日事今日毕是他多年的习惯。至于展博士，他那部分由一般白sir代劳，因为白sir舍不得他的猫儿熬夜。

警察原本就是与规律作息无缘的职业，到了年底，更是雪上加霜，熬夜盯梢，熬夜抓捕，熬夜提审。好在虽然忙碌，却也过得充实。春节前的最后一个月仿佛按了快进键一样，等结完手头的最后一个案子，已经到了除夕。

白羽瞳召集组员开年终会议，所有人都沉浸在即将放假的喜悦之中。

白羽瞳早就托大小丁给全体组员准备了新年礼物，王韶的是进口零食，马韩的是口红套装，蒋翎的是机械键盘，赵富的是两张新春音乐会门票，洛天的是一部学习机。

“谢谢白sir！”

“白sir实在是太贴心了！”

“祝大家新年快乐！”

“白sir新年快乐！”

散会之后，白羽瞳驱车返回住所。女儿出生后，白羽瞳和展耀两人就搬出警局公寓，换了一套大一点的房子，离警局只有不到三十分钟的车程。白羽瞳看了一下时间，还早，足够接了爱人和孩子再回父母家。

白羽瞳推开家门的时候，刚好看到一大一小坐在茶几前玩拼图。孩子月份大了，展耀的腹部有了不小的弧度，小猫崽小心翼翼，尽量不碰到他。

“爹地~”小姑娘鞋都没穿，便哒哒哒地跑过来迎接，白羽瞳心都要化了，抱起女儿猛亲了一口。

“展大博士，您几岁了，还玩拼图？”白羽瞳随口揶揄道。

“亲子活动，不行吗？”怀孕的猫儿依然是那么牙尖嘴利。

“行行行，”白羽瞳投降，“赶紧收拾一下，咱们回家过年了。”

展耀穿了一件高领毛衣，外搭厚呢子风衣，白羽瞳尤嫌不够，又从衣柜里薅了一件羽绒服给他裹上，再围上一条足够保暖的围巾，小的也如法炮制。

等他们一家回到家门口的时候，刚好碰到白磬堂。

展耀笑着迎上去：“姐，今年这么早就回来啦。”

“嗯，今年公司没什么事，就早点回家过年。”白磬堂说罢，朝小姑娘招手，“颜颜，想不想姑姑啊？”

小姑娘甜甜地叫了声“姑姑”，跑过去抱着白磬堂的腿撒娇。之前跟白磬堂混了一个暑假，小姑娘很喜欢粘着这位性格直爽、有求必应的姑姑。

白羽瞳伸长脖子看了看白磬堂身后。

白磬堂回顾身后，空空如也，一脸茫然：“你看什么？”

白羽瞳道：“公孙怎么没来？”

白磬堂抱起侄女：“叔叔阿姨千里迢迢从老家过来，我总不好打扰人家一家团聚吧。”

“那他怎么没有邀请你去他家过年呢？”

白磬堂小声嘟囔：“我怎么知道。”

“……你俩不会又吵架了吧？”白羽瞳一副看好戏的表情。

白磬堂不置可否。

看她这个样子，明显是被戳到了痛处，不知天高地厚的某人继续补刀：“不是，姐，当初你追公孙的时候，我跟展耀还没结婚，现在我们女儿都能打酱油了，马上就要有二胎了，你还没搞定公孙啊。别人是爱情长跑，我看你们这是爱情马拉松。”

白磬堂没好气道：“白羽瞳，我警告你，别哪壶不开提哪壶，大过年的我不想揍你。你跟小耀打出生起就睡同一张床，我跟公孙才认识几年？”

展耀暗戳戳掐了一下自家的坏老鼠，面带微笑：“姐，加油，我们精神上支持你。”

一行人进了门，便看到两家爸爸坐在沙发上聊天。白妈妈在厨房忙活，已经可以闻到饭菜的香味了。

“爸，我们回来了。”

“展叔叔好。”

“回来啦，快坐。”

小姑娘从白磬堂身上下来，甜甜地叫着“外公”“爷爷”，小奶音萌化了。

展启天抱起宝贝孙女：“颜颜又长高了。”

“是啊，小孩子嘛，一天一个样。”白允文道。

白羽瞳扶着展耀小心地坐下来，展启天关切道：“小耀，最近感觉怎么样？”

“还好，就是腰有点酸。”

“预产期大概什么时候？”

“还有两个多月呢。”

“知道孩子性别了吗？”

白羽瞳答道：“没有，我们想把这个惊喜留到最后。不论男孩女孩，都是我们的宝贝。”

展启天赞许地点点头。

白允文也加入了谈话：“名字想好了吗？”

白羽瞳道：“还没呢，要不您给取一个？”

白允文笑道：”你们小两口的事，自己解决，我就不掺合了。”

过了一会儿，白妈妈从厨房出来，宣布可以开饭了。

众人依次落座，白羽瞳紧挨着展耀，小姑娘坐在对面白磬堂怀里。白羽瞳给家人满上酒，给展耀和女儿倒了果汁。

白妈妈看着展耀，关切道：“小耀，今天的菜都比较清淡，你现在怀着孩子，可要多吃点啊。”

“谢谢妈。”

白羽瞳在旁边又是夹菜，又是倒水，又是剥虾，俨然一副二十四孝好老公的模样。两家父母看到他们如此恩爱，不禁露出欣慰的笑容。人上了年纪，不盼别的，就盼着子女健康幸福。

目睹一切的白磬堂在心里吐槽：在家还要秀恩爱，老娘眼睛好疼啊。

过年回家，被父母催婚是永恒的主题，白磬堂这样的事业女强人也不例外。

白磬堂正在喂小姑娘喝汤，突然被cue：“磬堂，你和公孙打算什么时候结婚啊？”

真是怕什么来什么，白磬堂面露难色：“妈，这个不是我能决定的。”

白妈妈道：“要抓紧哪，你看羽瞳早就当爸爸了。”

在作死边缘不断试探的白羽瞳随声附和：“是啊姐，这么多年，也该稳定下来了。”

白磬堂狠狠剜了自家弟弟一眼，咬牙切齿道：“谢谢关心，我会努力的。”

白羽瞳回敬了一个鬼脸，小姑娘被逗得咯咯笑。

“嘶——猫儿，你掐我干嘛？”恭喜白sir，一晚上喜提猫爪挠两次。

饭毕，白磬堂向各位长辈敬酒：“祝爸爸妈妈身体健康，笑口常开！”

“干杯！”

白妈妈代表长辈送上祝福：“祝各位小辈身体健康，工作顺利！”

“干杯！”

“干杯！”

展启天道：“祝颜颜茁壮成长，肚子里的这个也是。”

展耀心中一暖：“谢谢爸。”

白妈妈拿出一打红包。

白磬堂道：“妈，我们都多大了，还发红包。”

白妈妈笑道：“你们再大，在父母眼里都是孩子。”

白磬堂口嫌体正直地收下了红包：“谢谢妈。”

白羽瞳随手摸了摸，发现长辈给展耀和女儿的红包比自己的厚……爸，妈，你们这样光明正大地厚此薄彼真的好吗？你们的良心不会痛吗？我不会是充话费送的吧？

十二点，新年的钟声敲响，硕大的烟花把夜空映得透亮。

展耀想看烟花，白羽瞳扶他到落地窗前。

头顶是绚烂烟花，脚下是人间灯火，这就是他们拼尽全力守护的一切。

白羽瞳回过头，只见展耀突然扶着腰，靠着玻璃窗，眉头紧锁，倒吸了一口冷气。

白羽瞳紧张得不行：“猫儿，怎么了？”

“你儿子又踢我。”

“等他出来，看我怎么教训他。”

展耀笑道：“这可是你亲儿子，你真下得去手啊。”

白羽瞳突然反应过来：“猫儿，你怎么知道是儿子？”

肚子里的小家伙终于安静下来，展耀长舒了一口气：“比你小时候还皮，八成是个男孩，我怀小猫崽的时候可安静了。”

白羽瞳笑道：“难怪大家都说女儿是贴心小棉袄。”

白妈妈和保姆在厨房收拾，两家爸爸在沙发上聊天，白磬堂抱着小姑娘玩玩具。亲人爱人都在身边，就是人生中最幸福的时刻。

相爱的恋人在烟花下手牵着手。

“猫儿，新年快乐。”

“小白，新年快乐。”

—END—


End file.
